Stand mixers are known in the art and have been adapted to provide a broad range of food processing functions. A tilt-head stand mixer generally includes an articulating mixer head which pivots between open and closed positions relative to a pedestal. Such mixer heads are known to be a relatively heavy component of a stand mixer as they often include cast metal parts and house several heavy components, such as motors, transmissions, planetary drives, motor controls, locking mechanism, and other such features of the stand mixer. Given the weight of the mixer head, the movement of the mixer head from the open position towards the closed position can be sudden, loud and jarring, particularly, if the mixer head is allowed to free-fall from the open position downwards towards the closed position. Damper mechanisms have been included in stand mixers to help dampen this downward movement, however, a number of these damper mechanisms are complicated and often allow for recoil or rebound of the mixer head when the mixer head is moved to the closed position, and unnecessarily dampen the full range of motion of the mixer head. Thus, a controlled and dampened movement of a portion of the actuation path of the mixer head from the open position to the closed position is desired in a manner that does not produce any rebound or recoil and is consistent in its delivery of a damping effect.